Jacquinette Vannhaim
Full Name-- Jacquinette Arstanna Vannhaim *'Race'-- Possessed Sword w/Undead Body *'Age'-- 194 Years (Body Appears 18 Years Old) *'Eyes'-- Red (Sword); Purple (Body) *'Hair'-- None (Sword); Purple (Body) *'Height'-- 3' 4" (Sword), 4' 09" (Body) *'Weight'-- 1.54 Lbs (Sword); 105 Lbs (Body) *'Innate Element'-- Water *'Preferred weapon(s)'-- Herself Formerly the youngest of four sisters during the Sorceress War, the sword that is Jacquinette is both a powerful Daemon Weapon and associate of Marcel Gilneas. With the ability to wield herself alone, or with the help of a body she can manifest, Jacquinette is capable of manifesting powerful magic through her blade and can cast spells even while a sword. The appearance of Jacquinette's sword-form has changed as her encounter with Marcel gradually brought out better aspects of her personality. Whereas once her sword form was simple and jet black, it now is much more heavily embellished, to the point where Rubena refers to her by the title "Queensabre." When wielded by someone who she trusts, her true strengths can come out, wrapping the blade in a flickering vermillion aura. While the sword in its activated form often seems to be bleeding, this is in fact purely an illusion brought on by the cursed magic that turned her into a sword. Somewhat seperated in time from who she once was, Jacquinette has gradually grown more comfortable in this strange modern age. While somewhat shy and often awkward around those she doesn't know well, Jacquinette is both a brave and stalwart ally, who seeks to use her talents to protect those around her. Amusingly, Jacquinette retains some of her original nobility and attitude; she will not allow herself to be wielded by anyone but who she trusts. Thus far that list has included Marcel, Rajani, Rubena, and Angelika. While she needs no wielder to defend herself, she often will manifest her body in order to better wield herself in a combat situation. Jacquinette is extremely close to Marcel, who saved her and ultimately helped her gain a body. She cares deeply for him, and many suspect she in fact is in love with him, despite his being engaged to someone else, though for her part Jacquinette seems content enough to simply remain by her master's side.She is on especially good terms with Rubena; the two were once very close friends and their friendship is one bond that has been uneroded by time. History Early Life and Childhood The youngest of four sisters, Jacquinette was one of four daughters of at-the-time Mirandian Queen Augustine Vannhaim. While Jacquinette's older sisters were all extremely powerful users of elemental magic, Jacquinette's talents were focused more on a single element- water - and were taking much more time to develop than her sisters. This was because of her having a frail constitution and anemia, necessitating frequent medical treatments. Due to this, the Mirandian Royal Family came to see her as mostly worthless; her poor health making her undesirable even as a bargaining chip for arranged marriage. As such, despite having a royal title, she was seen, at best, as an accessory, and largely ignored by her mother, a situation that fostered considerable resentment. Because of how little concern the Mirandian Royal Family had for Jacquinette, however, she was allowed to do as she pleased to a certain degree. During her childhood, Jacquinette often played with Rubena, and Rubena's family treated her much better than her own, which helped to bring out the best of her otherwise subdued and gloomy personality. However, when Rubena's household seemingly was destroyed, and Rubena disappeared, Jacquinette was left alone once more. The loss was very hard for her, and the girl became bedridden. At this point, however, Augustine's position during the Sorceress War had changed. With her sister leading the army against her, Augustine quickly became tyrannical in an effort to control the situation and unsealed long-forgotten magic to maintain her supremacy. With her most powerful retainers, she brought the grieving Jacquinette to the heart of her castle, and in a terrifying ritual, took her youngest daughter's life, using magic gleaned from the Rakshasa to furnish the creation of a Daemon Weapon. Imbued with the girl's soul, the sword Jaqcuinette became was indeed powerful, but ultimately only an experiment; Augustine would later use the knowledge gleaned from the creation of Jacquinette's sword to furnish the creation of Void Bringer, one of the most notorious weapons in Fontraile's sordid history. Jacquinette herself was forgotten, left abandoned in an old armory, unable to speak or act without a wielder due to a powerful curse placed on her. She was ultimately stolen away by one of Augustine's advisors, Erl the Gaunt, and kept as a trophy. Erl perished at the hands of the Church of Eatos soonafter bringing Israkan to heel, and once more, the sword who was once a girl was forgotten, until, inevitably, Marcel Gilneas, Chameleon, Bunnie Rabbot, Culsa, and Glenn Gilneas broke into Erl's old tower, freeing Israkan from captivity, and leading Marcel to find Jacquinette in the process. A side-effect of her curse was that Jacquinette had lost the ability to speak common; Marcel was able to communicate with her in Mabahoring, and in the process, calming her angry spirit. Thus placated, Marcel succeeded at befriending her, and Jacquinette quickly became one of the most powerful weapons at Marcel's disposal. A New Body and Purpose When the group was attempting to thwart the machinations of Omnitaru, a situation arose that Marcel was able to take advantage of: A cult devoted to Israkan was attacked by a rival group; Marcel was able to secure the corpse of one of Israkan's female cultists (over considerable protest from Israkan himself), and, through magic rituals, animated the body and ultimately bound it to Jacquinette's will. Similar techniques have been done in the past for Ghosts, so it was Marcel's hope that it would allow Jacquinette to move and act on her own. While it ultimately worked, it quickly showed anomalies that were of great interest to necromancers and artificers. The original body Marcel bound to Jacquinette was that of a woman in her late twenties and was over five and a half feet tall.Over the course of the next year and a half, the body changed more and more until it looked like Jacquinette's original body, around 18 years old and at just over 4 and a half feet tall. Further investigation revealed that this was due to her cursed nature; in theory any bound body would eventually look more and more like her own. A curious side effect of this was that her body was now extraordinarily resistant to magic or abilities that effected one's form such as petrification effects. Her body was still technically undead however, with all that implied. Reunion Coming soon....